


Was auch immer es mich kostet.

by Mxtanoia



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtanoia/pseuds/Mxtanoia
Summary: Evan Hansen, a seventeen years old high schooler, has never had an experience with any extraordinary situations.All his life, he had been worrying and dealing with ordinary, normal problems such passing tests and classes or not being able to talk to the girl he really likes.Enter the first day of senior year. A day that will make him question his perception of the world from one day to another and drag him into matters, he wouldn't even have dreamt of in wildest dreams.





	1. Der Beginn des Endes

It's the 4th of September, 2017, the day that Evan Hansen had marked with a big, red sharpie on his calendar.

To him, it's the beginning of the end; the first day of his Senior Year at Jefferson High, and the last first day of his high school career. . 

It sounds like the ending of the world to him and people have repeatedly told him to worry less about what's to come. 

The blonde boy keeps his eyes trained on the slip of paper in his hand. Eagerly and quickly, he checks the schedule again. It's an unnecessary gesture, since he’s had it memorized ever since the schedule for the next semester were uploaded on the school homepage. Nonetheless, he lets his blue eyes scan the arrangement of subjects for this term.

Tearing his gaze away from his schedule, he retrieves his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. 

The clock on his phone informs him that he still has twenty remaining minutes before class starts. 

A sigh rolls over his lips. It feels weird, something about this time being back at school feels outrageously weird. He can't put a finger on it, even if his life were at stake. 

„It's because you're a senior now, Evan.” He mutters to himself and jolts as he hears the familiarly cocky and teasing voice of his friend, Jared Kleinman.

 

„Why, why, if it isn't the guy that cold heartedly ghosted me all summer! Evan Hansen“, Jared greets him, a tone of mocked hurt hanging in his voice. 

Evan's eyes widen a little in shock as he begins to search for an apology. While he comes up with ten different ways to apologize for his behaviour, he feels Jared give him a firm pat on the shoulder.

„Dude, you know I was just messing with you“, he assures him, making Evan sigh in relief, allowing him to drop his shoulders. „I for one, had a great time in Europe, if you know what I mean.“ He leans against his locker and leaves it at a suggestive wink.

„That's,“ Evan pauses and gives him a weak yet warm smile. „Great? I'm happy for you.“

„You should know!“, Jared counters, a lot louder than anticipated, making a few students turn their heads to the pair. Evan wants to vanish that instant. As much as he loved Jared as a friend, he was always bothered by him being such a magnet to attention. „Still pining after Zoe Murphy, hm? This is your last chance to get her!“ Jared says with a teasing tone in his voice, „I bet she'd be thrilled to have a boyfriend that's a senior.“

 

„Eh,“ Evan just grits his teeth  and rubs the back of his neck. „ _ Maybe _ I'll talk to her?“

Before Jared can dig deeper into the tear in his heart that is accountable to Zoe Murphy, Evan decides to change the subject. „What's on your schedule first?“ he asks Jared.

Jared snorts and mumbles something along the lines of „I can't believe you, Hansen“ but complies anyway and takes out his phone. He quickly taps his fingers on the screen a few times and then looks at Evan. „Biology. Bet you chose it this semester again, too.“

The blonde boy has to smile a little. „Yeah, I did. Great to hear we'll be in Biology together.“

Jared just nods and takes another quick glance at the screen of his phone. „We should keep going; only got ten more minutes before class starts. Don't want to give off a poor impression on your first day, and in front of the teacher of your favourite subject, eh, Hansen?“

 

The trip to their classroom is a short one, since it's only two doors down . Jared twists the doorknob and opens the door for the both of them.

As both boys enter the classroom, they realize it's quite empty; only a group of three girls have picked seats along the wall and are gossiping together quietly. Jared doesn't really give them any recognition, but Evan wonders what they could be chatting about. 

The blonde haired one of the three girls shoots a confused glance at Evan, practically telling him to mind his own business with her eyes. 

Embarrassed, Evan quickly turns his head away and catches up with his friend. 

„Window seats as always ri-“ Evan starts, but doesn't get to finish his sentence. He looks up and is  met with a very pissed off Jared. „What's wrong?“, he inquires, barely above a whisper. 

„Look at that asshat,“ Jared hisses and points with his thumb to a brunette boy sitting in his seat. 

„Haven't seen him around here before bet he thinks because he's new he has some kind of ‘newbie bonus’. I'm not letting him take away the seat I’ve occupied since Freshmen Year.“

„Jared, no,“ Evan touches the arm of his friend and pleads. „The seat in front of me was never taken. Just sit there, okay? You don't have to pick fights on the first day.“

„Fuck that! I'm not sitting in the front row like some nerd.“ With those words, Jared marches off and Evan feels the colour drain from his face; a clump forming in the back of his throat.

 

„N-no, no.“ He mutters and then gets louder, noticing the girls watching Jared approach the unknown boy out of the corner of his eye.

„That's my seat.“ Jared approaches the other boy and Evan quickly steps besides him . 

The brunette seemingly ignores Jared, acting unbothered and looking down at the cracked screen of his phone. His slender fingers swipe across the keys , that he keeps his eyes on. 

„I was talking to you, idiot.“ Jared reaffirms, and at that , the brunette  finally looks up. 

Evan's throat tightens even more as he sees the boy's piercing steel eyes. They radiate an uncomfortable amount of hostility. 

 

„I know, I heard you“, he sourly replies and keeps his eyes trained on Jared, seemingly scanning him before continuing , „and I don't care.“

Evan feels a shiver shoot down his spine as the brunette lays his eyes on him. The blonde boy wants to turn around and walk out of the school this instant, thank you very much. It's only a moment of recognition, but to Evan it feels like an eternity. 

Jared and the new kid return their attention to each other. Evan swears he can practically feel the tension simmering between them as they glare at each other. 

„Listen up, mystery boy“, Jared warns in a low voice, „I'd  _ warmly _ advise you to play by the fucking rules of this school. Rule number one: 'You are supposed to give up the seat you've chosen if it respectively belongs to a different student.'“

 

Evan feels the hair on his neck stand up. He doesn't want to begin Senior Year with Jared getting into a fight. That already happened back in Sophomore Year, and Evan is not keen on having history repeat itself.

„You should be the one to know about playing by the rules“, the brunette replies, setting down his phone and making Evan snap out of his thoughts. He doesn't really consider the content of the boy's statement, rather, he’s just shocked he actually engages in Jared's bickering.

„Okay, get up, fucker“, Jared growls, tossing his bag aside and attempting to grab the boy by the collar of his hoodie. 

Evan mouths a  _ no _ and with one last meek attempt, he tries to grab Jared by the back of his shirt. He misses, trying to stop the fight before it happens, but ultimately to no avail. The blonde boy wants to tell Jared off for behaving like that in the moment, but the brunette boy beats him to it .

 

The new kid gets up and shoves Jared away violently, causing him to hit the table behind him. Evan immediately goes to help  his friend up.

„I'd advise you to piss off and not touch me, motherfucker“, the brunette growls at Jared and as Evan examines him more closely, he can sense the hostility and anger radiating off him. His blue eyes appear even more icy than before. Despite his tall and rather lanky appearance, he intimidates Evan. 

The whole situation stresses Evan out , the tension between the unknown boy and Jared growing even worse, up to the point that it reminds him of the voltage and power of a lightning bolt.

He feels the other students staring and whispering, most likely awaiting Jared and the brunette to smash each others skulls in.  Evan wants to sink into the ground and for this to be over or better yet,  to  _ never _ have happened at all.

  
  


Jared straightens up and turns away from the new kid , shooting  poisonous glares at him . 

„I'll sit in front of you then, Evan“, Jared sourly states, sitting in the seat in the front and dropping his bag to the ground rashly.  Just like that, their feud seems to be put to rest, or at least not acted upon anymore. The students in the classroom return to their prior activities, albeit shooting glances at the three boys every once in awhile. 

 

A  moment later, the teacher finally enters the classroom, briefly excusing his slightly belated arrival. 'He's only 2 minutes late, though', Evan muses and watches Mr. Thorn unpack his material. 

Afterwards the teacher leans over the desk, pushing his pair of glasses up the bridge  of his nose. 

„Before we start, I will be giving a brief overview of this semester's topics“, he begins and flips through his planner, „And also, we're welcoming a new student this  year.“

Mr. Thorn looks up, with an expression that Evan always reminds him of a mole.

„Mr. Connor Murphy, it's a delight to welcome you to my biology class.“

 

Evan's ears perk up at the mention of the brunette's last name. Was he somehow related to Zoe? It could be possible, since they do share a last name. The blonde boy dismisses that thought quickly; there are many people with the same surnames that aren't related.

'Connor Murphy', he replays it in his mind wanting  to turn around and see him again, maybe throw him a quick apology, or at least offer him some kindness-

 

„Evan Hansen?“ - Right, the roll call. Mr. Thorn looks expectantly to the group of students, searching with his dark, button eyes for Evan in between them. 

Evan  decides to give the man a sign of his presence, so he takes a deep breath and takes the plunge to speak up.

„P-present“, he stammers out, a little overwhelmed. He had been way too caught up in his thoughts about the new boy, Connor, before.

Evan gulps a little and leans back in his seat, feeling the discomfort of Connor’s stares at his back. ' _ It's alright _ ', he assures himself, ' _ He's going to forget your name in about ten seconds, I doubt he's going to even remember your face.' _

 

That's where Evan Hansen was wrong. Connor neither forgot his face or name, in fact, he's the first person he forces himself to memorize.

  
  


The rest of the day passes by far too quickly and uneventfully for Evan. He attends German class, and sits around in art as they discuss the importance of shading and structures in a painting, and deals with the problems he's given in math.

In between his classes, he gets a text from Jared, informing him that he will be going home at lunch due to having sprained his ankle in PE. He asks Evan  to visit him in the afternoon, to hang out, obviously.

 

Soon enough, lunch rolls around. Probably one of the most awkward times for Evan. Especially today, since he'd be sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria. Since the beginning of Junior Year he had been sitting with Jared and a few of his friends. He never really engaged in their conversations, but it was about the principle. 

Sighing, he shut his locker after getting his lunch box out. They were just leftovers of the food his mom had prepared last weekend, chicken and rice. 

His new destination to eat his lunch was the library, where students were allowed to eat as opposed to the cafeteria . The main reason he chose this location, however, was that he would be undisturbed and alone in there.

 

On his way to the library, he ponders. Evan occupies himself with finding out why both Jared and Connor had been so unbelievably hostile towards each other. The blonde boy swore, if they had met in another place, they might have attacked each other. 

' _ Or maybe I'm just overthinking _ ', he tells himself. ' _ Yes, yes. That's probably it _ .'

Passing by the the desk of the secretary and shooting her a rushed,small smile and a 'Hello', he quickly finds himself a seat. 

Soon after sitting down, he takes out his fork and spoon and begins to munch on his food, getting out a book that he started to read the last week of summer vacation, as well. 

 

While putting one and the other bite of chicken and rice into his mouth, he flips through the pages until he is interrupted by a soft and melodic voice.

 

„Evan Hansen, right?“

 

The blonde boy nearly choked on his food and begins to cough vigorously. He quickly catches himself and turns to the source of the voice. It's Zoe Murphy. 

„Can I sit with you?“, she inquires and her fingers run over the backrest of the chair next to Evan.

„S-Sure“, Evan nods and clears plenty of space for her. .

„Thank you so much“, she gifts him a warm smile and proceeds to get out her own lunch. „How's your first day going so far?“

Evan feels his heart ricochet in his chest.  _ The  _ Zoe Murphy is really initiating a conversation with him, here. This is neither a dream or a drill.  _ 'Pull yourself together _ ', he orders himself and nods, carefully eyeing Zoe, who's turned towards him a little. She eyes him with her perfect hazel eyes. Evan feels like melting, in this moment it's only Zoe and him, and this day certainly is different, it's crazy.

 

„It's“, he trails off a little, getting lost in her warm smile and almost angelic appearance, „It's going great, sorry I didn't want to keep you waiting, really I promise-“ 

The words almost fall out of Evan's mouth, but Zoe just chuckles and shakes her head. 

„Evan, it's totally alright“, she assures him and tangles a strand of hair around her index finger. „Glad to hear your day is going well so far, as for mine, though...“

Evan raises an eyebrow. ' _ Is she unhappy for some reason?' _ , he fears. „Are you okay? Did, uh, something happen? I don't want to come across as n-nosy, or anything“, he mumbles and hears Zoe chuckle lightly.

„It's going amazingly and even better since, well, I managed to catch you here“, the brunette confesses and averts her gaze a little. Evan hopes he isn't misreading the situation, but to him, she almost looks a little bit flustered. „I saw you enjoyed the little number the Jazz band played at the school's summer fair last school year. Since then, I've really wanted to talk to you, actually, so I'm glad I found you here.“

Evan's heart stops for a second. Zoe Murphy, the girl he had been pining after ever since he saw her the first time, had been interested in him all this time? This is the moment, and he officially deems this day as absolutely crazy. „Y-You, uh, I thought you were amazing, uh, I mean, it's not like you're not amazing anymore just you know-“, he begins and loses the trail to his words. Evan grows silent.

 

A bit of unintended awkward silence wages between the two of them and both seem to collectively agree to continue with their respective meals.

Just a moment later, Zoe turns to Evan again. „I have to quickly catch a friend before class begins again, I'll leave you my number here, so feel free to text me anytime, alright?“

Almost, as if she had been planning on giving him her number all along, she pulls out a small slip of paper and slides it over to Evan.

Evan feels like he's receiving a nobel prize. Zoe mouths a goodbye and leaves her seat next to him. 

Evan can't believe what just happened.

 

Indeed, it feels weird, something about being back this time around feels outrageously weird.

As soon as Evan goes on to save Zoe's number, however, he realizes in shock that he only has ten more minutes to stop by his locker and get to class on time. 

The blonde boy takes a sharp breath, rises from his seat, packs away all his things, and rushes out of the library. Next up was a block of history. Evan didn't even mind spending his afternoon at school on his own. The encounter with Zoe had been very satisfying and surely made him feel a lot prouder and happier than he had earlier. 

He had almost forgotten about the unpleasant situation during biology this morning and the rest of the day would probably be a piece of cake.

 

He'd have a story to tell to Jared this afternoon, for sure. 


	2. Willkommen in meiner Welt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { TW for Violence, Blood and Minor Character Death }

The second half of his first day passed surprisingly fast and to his luck, uneventful. No more fights or encounters with the new kid, or anyone else for that matter. After the blissful encounter with Zoe, school seemed to be over within seconds, as well. Evan felt like he was the king of the world for the whole day.

As soon as the teacher had dismissed his last period, Evan had left the school grounds as quickly as he could, drove home and decided to get to Jared by foot as the weather had been on the pleasant side all day.

To his luck, the walk to Jared's was not a terribly long one, from his to his friend's house, he only needed around twenty minutes and if he hurried, he made it in fifteen.

  


That's what brings him to his current situation. He is sitting in one of Jared's beanbags and Jared resting on the bed right across from him. His feet are propped up on a few pillows and one big bump at his right ankle suggests that he has a cooling pack stuffed in there as well.

„So what you are telling me is that Zoe Murphy has hooked you up with her number?“ Jared repeats, tilting his head a little sidewards to glance at Evan over the rim of his glasses.

„Essentially, uh, yeah“, Evan nods and pokes his fingers in the material of the grey beanbag he's sitting on. Now that he thinks back to his encounter with Zoe, he feels a little embarassed.

 _'I was way too awkward'_ , he adds to the prior sentence in his head and cringes a little at the thought of his silent and weird behaviour. ' _What if Zoe regrets giving me her number? What if she just goes ahead to block me as soon as I message her?_ '

„Cool.“ His friend just comments and is occupied with his phone again which gives Evan a little time to lean back. He decides to get out his phone as well, he hasn't taken it out since he texted his mother about spending a few hours over at Jared's place.

„Don't text her right away. That indicates you're clingy and desperate.“ Evan glances over to Jared again. „You heard me, if you really want to make her want you, don't text her right away.“

„I guess.“ Evan replies a little unenthusiastic and shrugs. It's not like he worked up the courage already to text Zoe Murphy. In secret, he hoped to be notified about a message from her, but he realizes that's impossible. He didn't giver her _his_ number, so he could be waiting an eternity for the impossible.

 _'Shit.'_ Evan thinks and glances down at the screen of the device once more . _'I totally forgot about the time, mom told me to be home by nine.'_

He glances up at Jared who's currently scrolling through Instagram, mumbling something along the lines of „Hold up, you need to see this Vine compilation before you start rambling again.“.

„Jared?“ Evan speaks up and claws a little tighter into the beanbag he's sitting on. „I need to go now, it's, uh, kinda late? I mean, I'd stay longer, obviously, but uh, I should be home in five minutes? And since your parents aren't home and since you can't drive either, I mean, your ankle is sprained, you need to rest and I don't want to bother you - “

„Hansen.“ Jared interrupts Evan in an annoyed manner and sets down his phone. „If you need to go, then get out. Be careful.“ The blonde boy almost shoots up as if commanded to as Jared indirectly gives him the permission to leave. „I'm so, so sorry, okay. I feel so rude for leaving so aprubtly-“

Jared groans and throws a pillow Evan's way, it hits him at the shoulder and Evan flinches with a pained sound. „What was that for?“ He throws a question at Jared that he won't have replied anyway.

„As I said, get going, I don't want you to be moaning to me about getting in trouble again tomorrow.“

„Still, sorry.“

„Whatever, Hansen. Text me when you get home.“

  


At the same pace, that Evan has announced his departure to Jared, he bids his friend farewell and puts on his shoes and jacket downstairs.

He huffs as he closes the front door and takes in the cool evening air. He'll be home at 9:10PM, if he makes it quick – a motivating thought. He thinks about taking a shortcut through the park, which would only save him a few minutes but he decides to take that route. His eyes wander around as he leaves the the Kleinmann's lot, the sun has already nearly sunken below the horizon and the air has gotten a lot crisper. Evan sees the sky descend from the remains of the vibrant blue of the day to a calming and serene darker shade. He notices the small patches of clouds in the sky and exhales, the whole picture calms him down, even if it is only for a short moment.

The pathway through the park isn't too dark, here and there are a few lanterns at both sides of the way. It doesn't necessarily give Evan a feeling of security but he tries to pay no heed to it. It's logical that at this time of the day, he would hardly see anyone outside, yet it still surprises him. It's surprising to see just how tranquil his hometown can be – the place he calls home might not be a hotspot, there's not an awful lot of cars on the street during the day or people on the sidewalks yet there is a certain dynamic vibe in the air during the day. It almost feels like as if time has stopped now that it has gotten dark.

Evan knows, he's alone in the park, there is no other noise but his breathing, the sound of his shoes hitting the gravel and an occaisonal breeze brushing through the trees around him. Nontheless, he feels an uncomofortable churning in his stomach come up and a small voice at the back of his head telling him to turn around, get away as fast as he can and take a more illuminated route, even if it was going to take him longer.

Evan tries hard to dismiss those thoughts. He fails. He can't. He feels panic lurk at the back of his mind.

Evan feels himself start shaking like aspen leaves and with trembling hands he curls his hand into a fist, clenching and unclenching it. All of a sudden he feels so dizzy as if he were about to faint. He realizes too late, that taking the route through the park was a terrible idea. He would have been better off taking a way through town, he might have passed a group of rowdy teens getting drunk by a bench but he could have speeded past them.

A moment later, he reaches one of the three pavilions in the park. Evan feels his heart relax a little, the wooden construct was very well a safe haven to him now. With wobbly knees he gets inside the covering and sits down inside it on one of the built in seats, feeling turmoil brew inside of him.

He has never liked being alone outside in the dark. At home, it was a different story, there he is always able to lock the doors, windows, turn on the lights, have some noise in the background to feel less alone. Here, it wasn't possible. Evan was all on his own. He shuts his eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Sucks, heh?" Evan's eyes snap open and he tries to make himself a little smaller as he hears the foreign voice. Has he been spotted? What would happen now? Carefully he watches two boys his age approach the pavillion. Both look a lot taller than Evan and significantly more intimidating.

Suddenly he recalls the new kid, Connor. Thinking about him is an even more uncomfortable addition to the whole situation. He wonders if Connor is one of them, but dismisses that thought really quick, as he hears the second one speak up. He was wrong, Connor's voice sounded significantly different.

"Yeah, _absolutely_ sucks, dumbass.“ The blonde boy gulps a little and keeps his eyes on both of the boys.

„We got _so_ fucking lost, thanks to you.“ Both stop under a lantern and Evan gets a clearer look at them. He sees right away, that both are significantly taller and - judging by the shape they're in – on a sports team at school. He decides to keep as quiet as he can, in his current situation, he doesn't want to be dealing with any jocks that could very well be beating him up. Evan feels way too worked up to be making out more features than that.

He's busy with telling himself that he's secure here, relatively, at least. If they pass the boy quickly, they won't even notice him sitting here. He shuts his eyes for another brief moment and exhales.

„Hey look.“ One of the boys speaks up and Evan feels the blood freeze in his veins. „Seems like we're not alone, maybe we'll get some help from that guy.“

Evan's eyes snap open and he sees them approach just in time, the sound of their trainers hitting the wooden stairs rings in his ears. His mouth feels dry and his lightheadedness gets worse as he rises to his feet in a flash. Static clouds his vision for a brief moment. He feels even worse now, he needs to get home, he's already late and now he's caught up by two unknown guys as well. _'You'll be okay._ _Maybe they don't have any ill intentions, maybe they'll ask for directions_ _'_ He repeats over and over in his mind, like a mantra.

„Hey, you.“ One of the two approaches him straight-forward and Evan hopes that is the key to making them leave quicker. „Bet you can help us.“ The blonde boy doesn't reply and only stares at them, expectant for the one that spoke up to continue. He doesn't want to use more words than necessary. „So, we're looking for _this_ guy.“ The other chimes in and Evan really dislikes the way his eyes shimmer. It's the dangerous, malicious kind. „What was his name?“ The one with a base cap turns to his companion, almost in a comical manner, as if they rehearsed their encounter with him.

Evan is cornered and feels his palms grow sweaty.

„Hey, what was his name again?“ Evan hates that grin. His stomach is flipping. It's revolting. „Not sure, but I think it was 'Evan Hansen'.“ That sells it for Evan and a small whimper rolls over his lips. „Wow! Look at him go. Seems like we found _just the right guy._ “ From one second to the other, he is slammed against one of wood pillars, he feels a shock travelling down his body and a hand tightly gripping at his neck. His blue eyes widen and he feels the sour feeling of tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. „W-What do you want from me?“ He stutters out, barely above a whisper as he weakly grips at the hand that's holding him.

He recieves no reply, but mocking laughter from the both of them. His ears start to ring.

„That's pathetic, that's so pathetic!“ One of them wheezes. „Look at him, he's about to piss his pants already, hey, I bet he's not going to survive one second down there.“ The other heckles in agreement. „Yup, too bad he's wanted, would have been funny to kill him on the spot.“

„L-Let me go.“ Evan weakly protests and squirms a little, only causing the grip at his neck to tighten. **„** **Shut up.“**

The boy's cries die out and he feels himself stiffen up. „So, Evan Hansen.“ One of the two begins and just now, as he's faced so closely with one of them, he notices the other's eyes to be completely pitch black. Evan feels like he is going to die.

„Fucking pathetic.“ The other one spits and twirls a knife in his left hand. The blade casually flashing in the light of the lanterns. Basecap boy growls, tilting his head to his company. „You shut the fuck up, it's my time to have a little heart to heart, you'll get him later.“ His eyes are probably set on the weapon because the next thing he adds is, „Put that shit away, a certain someone still needs him, unharmed. Now's not the time.“

„ _Indeed, now is not the time, you better listen to that scum.“_ A third voice chimes in. Evan's head is spinning, he doesn't understand what's happening anymore. He hisses in pain as he feels the fingernails scratch the skin of his neck violently. He'd have to cover those bruises up, if he was going to survive this.

„What are you waiting for, asshole?“ His captor snaps at the boy holding the knife. „Go look who's there!“

„So you can fuck off with the 'half one'? Screw you.“ The other growls and Evan's thoughts race even more violently. He wonders, why he being referred to as a 'half one', why this is happening in the first place and most of all, whose voice it had been. His captors are occupied with each other, thus causing the grip around his neck to soften. As soon as he feels more secure, he breathes rapidly and but is too paralyzed to act, he just keeps on leaning against the pillar.

„Get going! We don't need any witnesses - get that nosy fucker!“ The boy that keeps him cornered barks at his partner and the other one hisses something Evan doesn't understand and stomps down the stairs. Pitch black eyes are piercing him again. The blonde boy feels his breath get stuck in his throat. He wants to make himself so much smaller, disappear into the ground, vanish in thin air.

„So, Evan Hansen.“ The other begins, mocking Evan audibly and lets his fingers rake over the boy's neck. „I'm sure this must be all so confusing to you, no wonder, you don't even seem to recognize who or what we are. This is something that must have been kept from you for your whole life up until now. A shame, your parents seemed to have missed to educate you on that-“

It seems like the black-eyed wanted to go on, but is interrupted by a gargling sound and something hitting the ground. He stops and turns his head. „Goddamnit.“ He hisses and an inhuman growl rolls over his lips. Then barks, „Don't think I'm going to go after you too, bastard!“

His statement doesn't recieve a reply and it feels like an eternity to Evan for one to be thrown. The blonde boy concentrates on the sound that person's shoes are making, grazing the gravel and finally, stepping down onto the wood of the staircase leading up to the elevated pavilion. Was that person going to be the beginning of a new part of this nightmare or his salvation?

He holds his breath and his captor seems to be even more alerted than him.

„You won't have to“ A silvery voice cuts through the silence and Evan's eyes go wide. „I already took that step for you, since you seem to be busy with terrorizing people you don't know, _demon_.”

In a flash, the boy with the base cap snarls and shoves Evan violently to the ground. His head hits the floor painfully and static fills head and clouds his vision. Nonetheless, he witnesses his captor whip around and lunge at Connor, who swiftly steps to the side before the other has the chance to attack him. “Feathered bastard!” Connor clicks his tounge and rolls his eyes in annoyance. “I've heard that one before, mind being more creative?” Evan feels the other's light eyes on him and decides to stay in his position, pretending to be knocked out in the hopes of not getting involved in their fight. _'I don't understand a single thing.'_ He thinks, finally having the time to gather himself at least a little. _'This is some kind of sick joke, this has to be a dream. This is not real.'_

Meanwhile, the boy with the basecap launches another attack by throwing a punch at Connor. Briskly he moves aside, again, just now Evan notices the dagger that Connor is coordinating. The brunette strikes after his opponent. “So? Is that all you can do?” Connor pipes up and a mocking smirk crossing his face, “Throwing punches?”

“You should be one to talk, Icarus.” Evan feels his blood curl as Connor's opponent replies. “All you have is that pathetic dagger and neither physical or magical powers.” The tall boy's distorts into an expression of anger and he leaps forward, seemingly falling into the demon's trap as he is driven against a pillar as well, dropping his dagger in the process. He isn't discouraged by that and continues to fight by kicking and punching Evan's captor while being met with a similar reaction.

Evan continues to stay in place. The blonde boy starts to weigh the options, how fast would he be able to make a run for it? Would they notice him dragging himself over to the staircase and then fleeing? Or, should he get up and help Connor somehow?

Evan declares both as terrible ideas, and decides on sticking with the current. He eyes the two of them. Connor is shoved to the ground and his Captor climbs on top of him. Making the brunette struggle already. His opponent pins him down while drawing a weapon, that looks similar to Connor's, in Evans opinion. “Say 'Hi' to Lucifer for me.” He mocks Connor and points the blade right at his chest and sneers, “Have fun getting toasted in hell, you bastard. You would have belonged there all along, heartlessly having your sister sent down instead of you. She's coming along nicely, though. I'll be telling her I was the one who managed to, heh, cut your wings off completely so to say. I'm sure she will be paying you a visit sometime. Afterall, she is just aching to see her brother.” Mirth twinkles in the pitch black eyes back at Connor.

“A shame I don't care about her anymore.” He snaps and rips one hand from being held in place and punches his opponent in the gut, drawing a pained grunt from him. Next, he manages to free the other and pries the weapon from the other's hands to use it to his advantage. He flips the blade around and thrusts the knife forward into the other's chest. An inhuman screech errupts from the other's throat as he limps against Connor, knocking him over. What stays is the gargling sound that Evan has heard before, then that dies out as well. It's silent again.

Evan isn't even relieved about the fact that their fight is over, he is utterly horrified. He had just witnessed two people _dying_. Though, if he is honest, he doubts calling the two that had been killed literally minutes ago 'human' would be correct.

Evan starts to feel even more aghast, as he hears the dead body hit the wooden floor and is faced with a clearly bloody and dishevelled Connor Murphy who is hovering over him.

  


_“So, I'm not even getting a simple 'thank you' for saving your ass, Hansen?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, boy, boy. Stuff is going down fast, huh? We reached chapter two and people die, already! It might be minor characters, but still Connor and Evan better be careful ;')  
> Tags are updated, some of them are a setting theme for the story, but I won't tell which ones 8)  
> This was a fun chapter to write. Though it was the first time writing a fighting scene, I hope I did well? There's always room for improvement, but if I made a really grave mistake or there is really something not quite right, tell me! Still learning aaaand english isn't my first language.  
> I promise, next chapter will feature looots of Connor and Evan interaction!  
> Until next chapter! 
> 
> \- Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> Anywaaaaaaaayayay, the most important fact first and that needs to be mentioned first and foremost- thank you so much to @cwnorth for enduring my horrible grammar and beta reading this! <33
> 
> A few notes I didn't add last night;  
> \- I'll try to update as often as I can! (Minimum once a week, max. twice since; well, school is a thing for me.)  
> \- I'll let you know of any triggering content that might come up! (This one will be needed, I'm not an author that likes to treat her characters gently :) hehe.)  
> \- A fun fact on the side, my former biology teacher was named Mr. Thorn (or, better, his name was the german equivalent of it, "Dorn")
> 
> I appreciate your thoughts a lot, so comment if you like to! :)
> 
> \- Freddie


End file.
